Ciocia Holiday i Ciocia Lofty
Ciocia Holiday i Ciocia Lofty — para kucyków oraz ciotki Scootaloo. Holiday jest kucykiem ziemskim, a Lofty - pegazem. Po raz pierwszy pojawiają się w książce Ponyville Mysteries: Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe, następnie pojawiają się w trzecim komiksie z serii My Little Pony: Ponyville Mysteries oraz w odcinku "Ostatnia misja" serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Projekt Holiday i Lofty zostały stworzone przez scenarzystów serialu, Michaela Vogela i Nicole Dubuc; ich włączenie do serii było współpracą między nimi a innym scenarzystą Joshem Haberem. Ich wstępne wprowadzenie do książkowej serii Zagadki Ponyville zostało zatwierdzone przez Hasbro. Vogel potwierdza, że Holiday i Lofty są parą lesbijek. Lofty dzieli swoje imię z pegazicą z pierwszej generacji, zaś ciało z: Prim Hemline, Stormy Flare, „Greenhoof Hooffield”, „Betsey Trotson”, „Clarity Cut”, „Candy Curls”, ziemską klaczką # 1 bez nazwy z odcinka 20 sezonu 7, Profesor Fossil, Old Money, i częściowo z klaczką jednorożcem bez nazwy # 1 z pierwszej części odcinka ósmego sezonu "Awantura o szkołę". Tak samo jak Rolling Thunder i Snap Shutter, Ciocia Holiday mówi z wyraźnym australijskim akcentem. Przedstawienie w serii W dwunastym odcinku dziewiątego sezonu "Ostatnia misja", Holiday i Lofty pojawiają się okazjonalnie jako jedyni krewni Scootaloo, na zmianę opiekując się nią z innymi dorosłymi kucykami w okolicy Ponyville podczas nieobecności rodziców. Kiedy nie opiekują się siostrzenicą, mieszkają w domu oddalonym od Ponyville o kilka pociągów. Kiedy Lofty nie ma inspiracji, by zrobić na drutach motyw do kołdry, Znaczkowa Liga oferuje wiele pomysłów. Później Lofty czerpie inspirację z usłyszanej przez małe klaczki opowieści o pomaganiu kucykom w znalezieniu celu, jakim są znaczki, a następnie robi kołdrę o tematyce Znaczkowej Ligi. Pod koniec odcinka, podczas Dnia Uznania Znaczkowej Ligi poza ratuszem Ponyville, Holiday i Lofty dołączają do wszystkich kucyków wypowiadających się w imieniu klaczek, tłumacząc rodzicom Scootaloo, Snap Shutterowi i Mane Allgood, że ich córka i jej przyjaciółki mają specjalny cel, który tylko one mogą to zrobić. Kiedy Snap i Mane rozumieją i pozwalają Scootaloo zostać w Ponyville zamiast zmuszać ją do przeniesienia się wraz z nimi do Shire Lanki, Holiday i Lofty kupują dom Snapa i Mane'a i przeprowadzają się do Ponyville, aby Scootaloo mogła z nimi zamieszkać. Pozostałe udziały Holiday i Lofty są po raz pierwszy wspomniani w „wywiadzie” z autorką serii Ponyville Mysteries, Penumbrą Quill. IDW Comics W trzecim komiksie z serii Ponyville Mysteries, Holiday i Lofty opiekują się Znaczkową Ligą i jej towarzyszy i uczą ich, jak zrobić ucztę przy ognisku zwaną sum'yum. Kiedy w wiosce emerytalnej Ponyville wybucha tajemniczy ogień, a Znaczkowa Liga próbują dowiedzieć się, co go spowodowało, Holiday i Lofty niechcący dają Scootaloo wskazówkę, której potrzebuje, aby rozwiązać zagadkę. Książki Holiday i Lofty pojawiają się po raz pierwszy w powieści Riddle of the Rusty Horseshoe, trzeciej książce z serii rozdziałów Ponyville Mysteries. W książce ujawniono, że Holiday jest starszą siostrą ojca Scootaloo i że ona i Lofty opiekują się Scootaloo, podczas gdy jej rodzice są „przez większość czasu”. Holiday i Lofty są również krótko wspomniane w czwartej książce Ponyville Mysteries Peryton Panic. Galeria en:Aunt Holiday and Auntie Lofty Kategoria:Postaci epizodyczne Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Ziemskie kucyki